All of Time and Space
by Alfred's Elevator
Summary: Just a collection of one or two-chapter stories I write as inspiration hits. Will probably be mostly the Ninth Doctor and Rose, with stories of Ten and Eleven as well.
1. Watering the Roses

Just a little something i thought of today when my mom sprayed my mini-rose plant woth a spray bottle.

The Doctor sprayed water over the control panel in the TARDIS with a blue plastic spray bottle. The water evaporated and turned to steam with a hiss almost upon contact. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger a few more times, releasing a mist over the burning controls.

"Something wrong with the TARDIS?" Rose asked, coming up behind him.

He smiled at her. "Morning, Rose. Not really, just a bit of overheating. She'll be fine."

"Right."

Rose watched the Doctor work, spraying the console every so often, until she remembered something she'd been meaning to ask him.

"Hey, Doctor. It's my mum's birthday In a few days and I was wondering if you'd come and have dinner with us? It'd make her happy."

The Doctor froze for a second, then looked at Rose as if she'd grown antlers. Then he walked over to her and his face softened as he went, she thought she might have a chance-

Freezing water covered her face and she blinked as the droplets from her forehead fell into her eyes. Time stopped for a second as she gaped at him open-mouthed and his smile morphed into a grin and kept growing.

Then Rose broke the spell. "You SPRAYED me!" She gasped in disbelief. "Like a cat!"

He nodded, self-satisfaction inflating his grin more and more every second. "Feeling observant today, are we?"

"Why!?"

"Because that was a terrible idea."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You could have told me!" Some of the water fell off her face and drizzled down her neck into her shirt.

"But I had the spray bottle. 'Sides, I thought Roses needed water."

"You're horrible!" She gasped, though it lost it effect when she started laughing.

This seemed to perk him up even more and he laughed as well. "You love it." He sprayed her face again.

She squeaked in surprise and lunged for the spray bottle, the Doctor easily dancing around her. She turned and reached for it, but he fended her off with an arm while getting the occasional spritz of water on her when he could. Both of them laughed as she jumped a bit, stretching her arm above his head, trying to reach it.

After a few seconds of failed attempts she stepped back and looked him over. He hadn't gotten wet at all and her face was dripping cold water down her neck and back. She considered him for a moment.

"Give up?" He asked "You'll neve-" his eyes widened as her lips covered his. He stood shock-still and stared at her in awe as she pressed herself against him on tip-toe, her hand sliding up his outstretched arm-

The he got a face full of the H2O, her laughing playfully at his shock.

His overpowering confusion lasted only a few seconds before he grinned and moved after her. She took off running deeper into the TARDIS.


	2. A Sound Soul Rests Within a Sound Mind

Hi, I have abother Nine/Rose for you guys. I'll hav more variety later on, so stick with me :)

"It's just this way, you can rest in a moment." He promised, guiding her the final few blocks.

"You said that five miles ago!" Rose protested, legs burning from the long walk.

"I mean it this time. It's not my fault you humans are so afraid of Time travel at this time, if they weren't then I'd just park the TARDIS up front. But the way the environment is right now, I wouldn't risk it. We'd likely get shot. You lot and your guns."

She elbowed him, keeping their hands clasped together as they always were.

"I'm just saying, no need to elbow me!" He protested, nudging her back.

She laughed, her head falling on his leather-clothed shoulder for support.

He smiled and squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "Here it is, best Italian restaurant I've ever seen!" He said, nodding to a small, dull looking, small, square brick building, bear unnoticeable next to the 7-Eleven (a franchise that survived until the late 245,000th century) and colourful pet store.

She stare doubtfully at the unmarked building. There were no light in and the windows were webbed with cracks. "That little brick box?" He nodded "It's completely empty, there aren't any chairs or tables or lights!"

He shook his head. "No it's not."

"I can see it and it is!" She laughed, pointing to the worn, padlocked wooden door."it's all locked up."

He grinned "It's really not, Rose." He led her towards the door and pushed on it as they approached. It seemed to open with hardly any effort on his part.

Rose gasped. The second she passed through the dark, gloomy doorway, the room lit up with a happy, golden light. Instead of an an empty cardboard box in the corner of the room, the restaurant was filled with nice tables covered in tablecloths that resembled the Italian flag and beautiful dark wood chairs with comfortable cushions. There were all sorts of costumers, all alien. A man with tentacles where a humans mouth would be, and a tube going from there to a pink thing in his hand was at a table, seemingly absorbing soup with the tentacles. She saw a Raxacoricofallapatorian, no human skin costume, at the bar, and a variety of others.

The Doctor frowned, feeling something was off on the restaurant, but grinned when Rose turned in him.

"The best Italian restaurant is on a different planet than Italy and managed by aliens who have probably never even been to Earth?" She asked skeptically.

"Yep, it's fantastic!"

"Why the space-door thing then?"

Extraterrestrials were persecuted on this planet at this time. It has great economy and brilliant trading opportunities, and most of the merchants are open-minded people, but all the others might pick a fight with any alien they see in shops or on the street. Then someone had the idea of opening secret inns, cafés, everything, for them so they can move about in peace. The perception filter on the door is specific to humans, so any alien traffic comes and goes as it likes and only humans who are in on the secret know where it is."

Rose nodded, taking in the smells and feel of the restaurant happily, along with the warmth from the Doctor's hand. "This is wonderful." She decided.

"Table for two?" A small male that reminded Rose of a troll doll, asked. He had orange skin, huge lips, and green hair that stuck up all over the place. He had on a typical waiter suit.

"Yes, please." The Doctor said happily.

"Okay, an i'm sorry to do this, but can you prove you're Allies? I hate to ask, but it's been getting so bad lately." The troll thing smiled sympathetically.

The Doctor grinned. "No problem, I understand completely. Do you mind?" He held out his other hand to to waiter.

"Not at all."

The Doctor grabbed his hand and closed his eyes for a minute, the other closed his as well. Rose felt a weir tingling in the hand that still held the Doctor's that traveled up to her brain and turned into an soundless murmur that seemed like a muffled conversation. She couldn't make out any words.

The troll clapped his hands, breaking the connection, and the silent sounds disappeared from Rose's mind.

"Wonderful, right this way!" The troll led them to a table near the back corner, a booth., and set two menus on it. Rose sat in one side and the Doctor sat on the other.

"What was that just then? I made me feel weird, like there were voices in my head. My arm went all tingly as well."

He nodded. "Sorry, I should've let go first."

"It was interesting, I didn't mind."

"I was communicating with him telepathically, proving I wasn't human. Remember how I said about the TARDIS getting in your head?" She nodded. "Well, I can do that to if I want. Just not as well, especially if I'm not touching you."

She nodded, secretly worrying. Was he reading her mind every time they held hands? "You'll feel it if I try." He said, seen her tense up. "Some Time Lords could go into someone mind without them noticing, but I can't. I usually have an obvious presence in their mind."

"But sometimes it seems like you read my mind." She protested, not angry, just a bit curious.

He shook his head. "I can get the tone of your thoughts sometimes, if you're projecting thought towards me, I guess what you're thinking from there. I wouldn't read your thoughts without permission."

"Thanks." There was a pause. "Can you communicate with me like that?" She asked.

"Not as well, no. Not at first. Humans are born with little developed telepathic power, but they do have potential. Most you'd probably able to do is send strong emotions for now, maybe an odd word. And you'd be able to hear the thoughts I sent to you. It takes concentration to direct things towards someone else's mind, especially If you aren't wired for it. I'm sure you'd work it out with some practise, though. You're not the average human."

She smiled thankfully for the praise. "Can we try it?"

He nodded excitedly. "We'll try when we get back to the TARDIS, how's that?"

"Great!"

"May I get you any drinks?" The Troll was back.

"Yes, i'll have a cola, please, uhm... Sorry, what's your name?" Rose asked politely as she could.

"Telfalgero. Coming right up, miss human."

"I'll have a coffee, if you don't mind." The Doctor said pleasantly.

"I'll be back in less than five." Telfalgero said, walking away.

"I suppose we should look at the menu." Rose suggested.

"Suppose we should."

An amazing Italian meal and seven mile trek later they were back in the TARDIS. Rose collapsed on the seat near the controls and rested for awhile first thing. The Doctor brought her some water in a glass and sat down next to her.

"You'll want to get your breath back first if you were serious about telepathy. It can drain humans their first time. I'll try and guide you through that though."

A bit of jealousy found its way into her heart. He sounded like he'd taught a lot of humans this skill.

"Just tell me when you're ready." He got up and went to the TARDIS controls, moving them into the time vortex where energy was a bit less congested from phone and satellite signals, he found those as annoying buzzing in his head whenever he psychically reached out his mind. The TARDIS helped, eliminating any other distractions she could from her own sentience.

"Alright, I'm ready to try." Rose said, moving to stand.

"You'll want to stay seated."

She did and he came over, sitting down next to her again. He showed her his empty hands and then gently put his calloused fingertips on he temple. "You can respond verbally for now, I'm going to walk you through a meditation to clear your mind a bit."

"Should I touch you?" She asked

"No, it'll be easier to channel through me."

"Okay"

She closed her eyes, focusing on the place his hands touched her. She began to feel a tingling sensation again.

Can you hear me?

The voice in her mind was chrystal clear.

"Yes." She replied aloud.

Fantastic. Alright, focus on me and your breathing, nothin else.

He guided her through a short meditation, his voice in her head blocking out any odd, side thoughts and leaving her feeling calm, focused and confident.

Don't get put out if this doesn't work at first he said. Now, think about me. Think about the energy I'm feeding you and try to feel it. Right now it's just going into you, you need to direct it back to me.

She tried, imagining the energy flowing back toward him.

Almost there. Don't just imagine, push with your mind. Tell your brain to direct it back to me.

She tried again, and almost had it. It just wasn't quite there.

Lets try this

He softly pressed his forehead to hers.

Don't focus on my physical presence, only my mind. Still use my arms as a pathway, I'm doing this so you can hopefully sense me better.

She could feel his mind as a stronger presence, and the path to direct her thoughts to vacant more defined. Not his arm, really. Almost like nerves, a path from his skin to his brain that she could sense. She tried once more and felt the energy through the path to his mind.

He startled her when his voice became 'louder'.

Fantastic, that's it, Rose! Keep doing that. she did, noticing that she was beginning to feel a bit tired.

focus, i won't let you wear yourself out. he assured her.

Alright, now try an add a word to the energy. Focus as much as you can on the word and push it to me through that path. Choose a word with a lot of emotion behind it, something meaningful.

That stopped her for a second and she tried to think of one. She thought for a good long while before deciding on one.

She thought hard a she could about that word and what it meant to her.

The Doctor felt Rose pushing the thoughts to him very slowly. They worked their way through his fingers as an electrical feeling current, wrists, elbows, and shoulders. Up into hi head, which was unprepared for the explosion of affection, trust, and happiness. Hi mind even blanked for a moment while he tried to process the emotions still pouring into his mind and filling his hearts, making him feel almost giddy. Rose! Rose, stop, you'll feint if you keep this up!

She knew the words were true, but couldn't force herself to stop. The word she had chosen was still stuck in her mind, and she was unable to coax it into the channel between their minds. She had to push that word to him, to send it and break the barrier that blocked it from him.

Rose, I said stop! the doctor commanded again, fighting towards her mind through the drug-like feelings she was pushing like ocean waves through his mind and body. He fought to stay in control, resisting the oncoming flow and pushing his own thoughts back to her.

She was falling against him, and the tide of emotion was ebbing as she wore herself down. He knew breaking the connection when it was full force like that could be dangerous for her, but now that it was weakening he pulled away his head and moved his hands, buzzing with energy from the exchange, to her shoulders to steady her.

"Rose, are you alright?" He asked.

She heard him, but she was very sleepy and didn't comprehend what he said for a few moments.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled sleepily.

He smiled with relief. "I think it's time you got some sleep." He said once he was sure no damage had been done. "Time for bed."

"Carry me?"

He grinned and gently picked her up, minding her head as he carried her down the halls of the inner TARDIS to her room and gently set her on the bed.

She was just on the verge of sleep when she felt, though almost numb, a few fingers on her temple. Goodnight, Rose. the Doctor thought-told her softly before pulling away and returning to the halls.

'Doctor.' She thought warmly, smiling as she fell into the black of unconsciousness.


	3. Black cat

Just a random thought of what the first night of nine's regeneration if rose an the doctor had state in the TARDIS rather than going to the Powell estate. Nine is m fave doctor, so 'The Parting of the Ways' was really hard for me. I re watched I an this happened. She curled up with it, she curled up with it every night and every time she needed comfort. Childish, really, relying on a stuffed cat like that when you're nineteen, but it helped. Every time she had a nightmare about slitheen or gas-mask wearing children or gaseous ghosts or, most commonly, daleks, she'd hug the velvety pitch black fur of the life sized plush cat with piercing blue eyes. He'd won it for her. The other Doctor. They had been at an old fashioned carnival, checking out a spacial distortion, and it had caught her eye, sitting there on a dart game shelf, looking sophisticated and cute at the same time. "You want the odd black cat?" He had asked when she pointed it out excitedly. "Yeah, look at him though. He looks reeeally soft." She had pushed, smiling at him as radiantly as possible. "Black cats are said to be bad luck." He'd said, not brushing her off but just curious why she wanted that one as opposed to the tabby or tortoiseshell or pretty grey cat. "I quite like black." She'd smiled at him again and he gave in, stepping up to the booth and paying a few dollars to play. All five darts hit dead centre and she graciously accepted the cat from her Doctor, grinning with her tongue poking out to mirror his amused expression. The night after he... He changed, she had sobbed into the wearing faux fur and clutched the animal tight. Crying with confusion and a sense of not only abandonment, but distrust boarder lining fear for the man who claimed to be the Doctor. The next morning he had knocked softly on the door and came in cautiously when admitted in. She was still in the clothes from the night before, sitting up with her legs curled close to her on the bed, clutching the cat with her brown eyes still red from crying. He'd smiled awkwardly. "Still have that old thing, then?" He'd asked, fiddling with his ear. She had nodded, wanting to trust this stranger, but still weary. "It's one of the things that helps...comfort me." She admitted, looking at his converse-clad feet, so different than the sturdy boots she had seen on the Doctor's feet every second she had known him. Not once had he taken them off. "Would you like some... Breakfast?" He'd asked hesitantly, aware of her weariness towards his new form. He still didn't feel right when he spoke, his tongue had touched his teeth in such a different way than the one that had produced the northern-sounding accent. "Yeah. I think I'd better." She had agreed. He offered his hand, just like he always had, but for the first time she hesitated. Then, she had accepted the hand, but it was a very loose and unsure grip. The Doctor just then started wondering what he had lost through that regeneration, and if he could ever patch things up with Rose. She had hugged the cat to her chest even after leaving her room and eating in the kitchen. The stuffed toy stayed with her all that day. 


End file.
